Paw Prints
by Lizlovesmusic
Summary: Irina was so glad she had followed the abnormally large paw prints in the snow, that choice had changed her whole existence for the better. Irina/Bella femslash
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Irina Denali was curled up on the couch on her laptop looking for a place for her and Bella to go for a little vacation though she was having trouble focusing. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

All of a sudden she heard her mate in wolf form coming up to the house. '_That's weird Iz is usually gone for longer when she goes on a run.' _She thought. She got up and grabbed some clothes for her and went outside to greet her.

She was immediately assaulted with the smell of Bella's blood. The clothes fell from the vampires hands as she gasped in horror and shock. '_No no not my baby girl. Not my Isabella.' _Irina was immediately kneeling by the side of her collapsed wolf. Her usual snow white fur was covered in crimson. Bella was bleeding profusely from her stomach and chest and the snow around them was turning red.

Irina pulled her mates head into her lap and the wolf whimpered weakly and nuzzled her stomach. Irina let out a sob as she saw her beloved struggling to keep her eyes open.

"ELEAZAR!" She screamed trying to hold herself together. Eleazar was by her side within seconds and there was a chorus of gasps from the rest of the coven as they took in the state of their werewolf coven mate. Eleazar frantically searched Bella for more injuries then turned to Irina.

"I need her to change back Irina, it would be the best and easiest way to treat her." Eleazar said quietly.

Irina gave a weak smile "Okay." She then turned to her mate.

"Bella baby I need you to change back so Eleazar can take care of you." Irina choked out with venom tears in her eyes. The wolf whimpered then started to change back.

Irina dry sobbed when her mate returned to human form beaten and bloody. Brown eyes met hers which made the vampire sob harder.

"Love you 'Rina." Bella said weakly before her eyes fluttered and she passed out.

"BELLA!"


	2. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Bella's Wolf'_**

Chapter 1: Peculiar Paw Prints

Irina's POV

"Kate if you pull one more prank on me I will crush your xbox!" I yelled at my irritating prankster sister.

"You wouldn't." She said looking at me cautiously.

I grinned evilly.

"Oh I would."

She looked at me nervously before huffing.

"Fine you're no fun." Kate pouted.

I smirked then decided to take a walk in the woods.

"I'll be back later." I called as I walked out the door.

"Wait Irina don't you wanna play Xbox with me?" Kate asked batting her eyelashes.

"No."

"Plea-"

"NO!" I yelled at my childish sister and ran into the woods before she started whining more.

After I drank from a couple deer I came across some big ass paw prints.

'Eh why the hell not' I shrugged before following the peculiar paw prints.

My eyes widened when I found a beautiful snow white wolf lounging in the snow. Given it's unnaturally large size it was obviously a shape shifter or werewolf. The wolf was stretched out on it's stomach leisurely licking it's paw. It promptly stopped licking its paw, brown eyes lazily looked up and rested on me. I smirked.

"Hey Wolfy, you do realize this is my covens territory right?" I asked sitting down against a tree across from it.

It just huffed and went back to cleaning it's paw.

"Wow attitude! I'm offended, I've been nothing but polite to you so far, I didn't even call you a mutt." I said with amusement.

It growled half-heartedly and resumed it's activity. I chuckled.

'I kinda like this wolf. Which is weird because usually they annoy the fuck out of me. Ha those dumb mutts in forks are so irritating thinking they're all high and mighty when they really just stink like wet dog. Hmm now that I think about it this wolf doesn't smell bad either. It smells like fresh rain, melted snow and pine trees mmm'

My eyes darkened slightly and I felt a purr coming out and I quickly shook my head and blinked them back to normal. I looked at the wolf and it almost looked like it was smirking.

"Say wolfy, are you a girl or a boy?" I asked playing with my curly hair.

The wolf tilted it's head then stood up. I looked at it's crotch.

"Hmm no penis so you're a wolf girl." I said huskily just to mess with her.

The wolf seemed to have a coughing fit and quickly looked away. It was my turn to smirk. I just knew she would be blushing if she was in human form.

The wolf lay down again and started chewing on it's paw. I noticed that there was a large piece of wood in it's paw. For some reason this bothered me more than it made sense to.

"Aww puppy, are you hurt?" I teased.

The wolf seemed to roll its eyes at me. I moved forward to help her and she quickly shifted away growling slightly. I felt a way of hurt go through me and quickly hid my wounded expression. I never wanted her to pull away from me.

"Whoa pup calm down if I wanted to kill you I would have by now." I said with my hands up in a placating gesture.

She seemed to mull over my words before slowing sitting down. I carefully approached her before taking her paw in my hands. I used my vampire strength to pull out the stubborn piece of wood from her paw. On instinct I kissed her paw where the splinter once was before I could stop myself.

'Oh god now I would be blushing if I was still human why am I getting all weird with this wolf why does this wolf make me feel all fuzzy '

I was brought out of my inner ramblings when a large tongue licked me. I stood there stiff and shocked.

"You did not just do that."

The puppy gave me a wolfish grin and licked me again.

"Eww stop it stop it!"

The wolf gave off a little yip that was absolutely adorable and tackled me to the ground.

"Stop licking me you little pup!" I squealed trying to get the oversized wolf off of me.


	3. Chapter 2

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Bella's Wolf' _**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own twilight or anything related to it! IF i did there would be a lot more lesbians and Bella would actually have a personality_**

Chapter 2: Starry eyes

Irina was curled up against her mate in the forest reading a book. The large female white wolf was curled around her vampire. Her head was tucked on one side of the succubus and her body wrapped securely around the vampire with her tail on Irina's lap occasionally wagging. The silence was only broken by the random content sigh and turning of a page. The vampire slowly stroked her sweet wolf and gently scratched behind one of her ears. The wolf vibrated with a content purr and the Denali giggled and smiled down at her mate. Both were happy and secure in the mating bond.

This had become a sort of routine for the pair. At dawn the curly haired Denali would slip away from her coven's cabin and wander out into the forest to what had become their spot. It was the place where they met and the snow white wolf was always waiting for her. The female vampire had kept the meetings secret from her coven due to her mate's weariness of vampires minus Irina. The vampire was a bit disgruntled about this merely because she couldn't wait to show off her mate to her family. Irina had a sneaking suspicion that the werewolf was her mate when she didn't stink but the real reassurance was the moment she looked into Isabella's eyes in human form.

(Flashback)

It was the vampire and wolfs third meeting and the pair had grown more comfortable with each other. The vampire was still trying to figure out the feelings that the wolf invoked from her. The wolf however seemed to understand what was going on and was often giving her knowing looks when she would find the vampire staring at her.

"When are you going to shift back? I want to meet you in human form." Irina had whispered quietly as she studied the snow and the light reflecting off of it.

The wolf tilted it's head at her looking like a cute little puppy before getting up, grabbing its pack with its mouth and walking into the forest a bit.

Irina waited anxiously and her eyes widened when a woman stepped out from behind a large tree. She walked with inhuman grace, fresh rain, pine, and melted snow scent emanated from her.

She had short messy auburn hair in a cute pixie cut. She stopped in front of the vampire and looked up at her through her lashes with a soft smile. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed electric blue and she grinned sheepishly when Irina's jaw dropped.

"Uh... Hi I'm Isabella Swan." The woman said quietly.

Irina's mouth snapped shut and her eyes darkened as she received a pleasurable jolt that went straight to her core at the woman's gentle and husky voice.

Isabella shifted her feet and ran her hand through her hair nervous under her mates stare.

"I'm a...the white wolf...kinda obvious but you know...not that you're not smart or anything...I just thought that you'd put it together...I thought it was time we met in human form...maybe it was too soon I'm sorry you know what I'll just go." She rambled then spun on her heel and started to walk away.

Irina snapped out of her love struck stupor and quickly grabbed Isabella's wrist and spun her around to face her. She slowly slid her arms around her wolf's waist and let a smile creep onto her face as she met shy and nervous brown eyes.

"Please don't go...we've only just met, and I'd love to get to know my mate." Irina practically purred.

Isabella cautiously met Irina's eyes and her eyes turned blue with adoration when she saw the joy dancing in her vampire's golden eyes.

Irina had the pair sit down so they could face each other but scooted close so their knees were touching and gripped her mates hands with an ecstatic smile on her face as she began getting to know her mate.

(End of Flashback)

Author's note I wasn't going to end it there but I decided to be mean. Plus I'm working on the next chapter already.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Commentary?


End file.
